


Meetings.

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Mild Kink, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: This was the original plan for this fic I'm writting (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012710/chapters/34799453) I still wanted to upload it because, it's Copia needing to pee.





	Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% still working on the original plan ♡  
> I just,,,like humiliating this Cardinal (and then comforting the heck out of him)

Copia briskly walked down the hall, his papers hudled to his chest.  
  
He was late, really late. Well, actually by a minute but by his standards that was almost an eternity.   
  
Copia tried to balance his loose papers under his arm as he went to open the door. Only to have the door opened for him. He bowed his head, "Thank you Sist- oh, E-emeritus?"  
  
The black haired man stood in the doorway, a smile on his face as he patted Copia's shoulder, ushering him in.  
  
"I thought that, well with you about to become oh so busy with music and tours, your duties with keeping the finance reports might need some hel-"  
  
"This isn't becuase of last night, is it?" Copia quietly interrupted as the two sat down.  
  
Papa smirked and shook his head.  
  
"What you said last night made me think, my behavior may be coming across as sour. So here's to trying to make amendments with the new blood." Papa explained, his voice sweet.   
  
A bit too sweet, enough to make the Cardinal uneasy, skeptical. He cocked his brow at the man as he organized his papers, walking over to the front of the table to hand them in.  
  
Papa took little time to put his cunning plan into action. He grabbed a glass and poured from the pitcher of water. While Copia was distracted, Emeritus pull a small blue capsel from his pocket, a water pill. Nothing dangerous, just a bit of fun to play.

  
When he returned Papa slid the glass closer to Copia. Who gave a skeptical look. But the parchness in his throat overtook the hesitation as he took a long drink from the cup. When the glass was empty he sat it to the side, "Thank you, Emeritus." He murmured before fixing his attention to the head to the room.  
  
Papa smiled, leaning slightly back in his chair as he looked at the Cardinal, now it was just a matter of time.

  
\--

  
Copia sat there, his legs pressed together as tight as he could possibly could. Bringing his knees in as he leaned a bit into the table, starting to lose his composure. His eyes darting around the room as the rapid desperation kept him from concentrating on the meeting. How on hell's earth did he have to go so soon? He was usually able to wait until a meeting was over. Copia looked anxiously at the door, chewing on his bottom lip.

  
  
The third looked over at the Cardinal. Leaning closely in he whispered,  
  
"Is something the matter, Cardinal? You look unwell."  
  
"I-I'm fine, III, just restless is all." He lied, shifting in his seat as Emeritus scooted closer.  
  
"Mmhm? You sure about that? Was it perhaps all the water you had to drink?" III slyly asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
Copia pressed his lips together, desperatly trying to not squirm in his seat.   
  
"Maybe." He whispered, his face warming from the confession.  
  
Papa chuckled softly, his gloved hand travling beneath the table, resting his hand loosely over the Cardinal's taut lower abdomen.  
  
He clicked his tounge, "Wow, I can feel it over your robes, you must really need to go hm?"  
  
Copia just whimpered in response, trying to move away from the man.  
  
"P-papa please don't do that-!" Copia quietly pleaded, he looked to the front of the room, the head Sister was still continuing on with the meeting.  
  
"Doed it hurts? You poor rat, here, let me help." Emeritus cooed. With the flick of his wrist his hand kneaded into the Cardinal's swollen lower abdomen. 

  
Copia's eyes widened in panic, he tried to swat the other man away but it was too late. The day long struggle finally came undone with the added pressure of the Papa's hand.

Urine began to rush out, his cassock absorbing as much as it could while the rest began to seep around him. The pittering sound of urine trickled from the chair and onto the floor was thankfully masked by Sister as she was still talking in the front.

  
  
The youngest Papa smirked a wicked smirk, in a dramatic fashion he jumped back.   
  
"Oh my Satan, Cardinal did you seriously just piss yourself?!" 

  
Now the attention was turned to the back of the room. There was a soft gasp from the head sister as she noticed the puddle and slight scent of urine creeping into the room.

  
  
"You really couldn't hold it like an adult? You couldn't handle another 15 minuets? Satan almighty." Emeritus said, disgust in his voice as he stood next to Copia.

  
  
Copia lowered his head, his face burning from humiliation. He shifted in his seat, shuddering from the cooling dampness pooling under him. Copia began to sniffle, the tears that had been brimming in his eye began to roll down his cheeks.

  
  
"And now you're crying, real-"  
  
"That is enough." A stern voice said, the soft clicking of heels coming closer.  
  
"But Sister he-"  
  
"I said enough, Emeritus." Sister said coldly, glaring at the Papa before turning her attention to the seated man.  
  
"Cardinal? Cardinal, it's okay." She softly said as she bent slightly to be at eye level with him.  
  
Copia wearily looked to her, his eyemake up smeared from tears and cheeks still a crimson red.   
  
"I, I am so sorry your dark Excellency. It just- and then..." His voice cracked, trailing off as he tried to apologize.

  
  
The head Sister hushed him, holding him by the shoulder as to aid in helping him up. Copia stood in the mess, looking at the puddle beneath him.

  
  
"Now, go get cleaned up. We have an evening mass tonight. We can reschedule this meeting for a later time." The Sister explained, gently squeezing Copia's hand in an act of reassurance.   
  
The Cardinal nodded and began his slightly shuffled journey back to his room.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Sister asked the other man who was trying to slip away.  
  
"Well obviously Copia might need some help so I shou-" He was cut short when Sister pressed a metal bucket and cleaning supplies into his chest.  
  
"What a splendid idea, you can start by the cleaning the mess you had a help in creating." She cooly said before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Papa huffed, rolling his sleeves up. The plan had backfired and now he was the one paying for it.

_How unfair_.  



End file.
